Destiny's Desire
by Ru-chan
Summary: What if, once Subaru received Seishirou's eye from Fuuma, two people intervened and prevented him from becoming the next Sakurazukamori?


Ru: Wai!!! I finally changed this in to actual text instead of dialogue!  
Rui: And it only took you two years!  
Ru: T_T  
Rui: *laughs* Idiot.  
Ru: *pout*  
Rui: *eyebrow twitches*  
Ru: *lower lip trembles*  
*Long pause*  
Rui: You're still an idiot.  
Ru: *falls over*  
Rui: Get on with it.  
Ru: I co-wrote the dialogue of this fic with Crimson Firefly. *waves at her and gives her a cookie* Arigatou. This takes place right after Subaru gets Seishirou's eye from Fuuma, but everything is changed after that. No Mary Sues even though there are OCs. This fic contains shounen ai/yaoi. Please do not flame me because all it will accomplish is a lot of laughter directed at you.  
Disclaimer: I do not own X although I wish I did because then I'd have a lot more money than I have now. I do own Ishiki Rui and Crimson Firefly owns Yanagida Natsuri. Steal them or this fic and you will be sorry.  
  
~  
Destiny's Desire  
Chapter One  
~  
  
It was a quiet morning. A soft wind rustled the branches of the trees, causing a shower of delicate pink petals to drift over a lone figure standing silently in the shadows. The young man's white trench coat swirled around him, his head bowed and eyes tightly shut, and he clutched a strange jar to his chest, his slender form radiating an aura of sorrow and loss.  
  
"Seishirou-san..." The soft murmur was breathed almost reverently, but there was no response to his quiet plea as the wind continued to blow and the young man seemed as if he might break apart, sink into the deafening silence that threatened to consume him.  
  
"I hope this isn't a bad time." The smooth voice cut through his reverie, and Sumeragi Subaru's eyes quickly sought out the source of it. Standing, not as far away as he would have liked, was a dark haired girl of around twenty, her dark eyes studying him intently. Subaru stared at her wordlessly, his expression unreadable for the most part, although there was a glint of confusion in his narrowed green eyes as well as one of suspicion, as he sensed an aura of magic. Even worse, something about the girl was very familiar to him, and the familiarity set him on edge.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, and his voice was calmer and colder than the girl's had been. The stranger studied him for a long moment before replying.  
  
"Yanagida Natsuri." She said coolly, pushing her blond bangs out of her eyes. "There's no need for you to introduce yourself though. I know who you are, you're Sumeragi Subaru." At her words the Sumeragi's eyes narrowed even more and his voice took on a slightly sharper edge.  
  
"How could you know me?" His gaze swept over the girl's form again and he cautiously gauged the strength of her magic, as he prepared himself for a possible attack.  
  
"You're the head of the Sumeragi Clan." She replied simply. "How could I not know who you are?"  
  
"You'll forgive me if I'm suspicious of you." He said evenly. "Not many people know me by sight." He turned his head slightly and looked into the trees. "And not many people try to remain hidden when they mean me no harm." Natsuri frowned slightly before she laughed softly.  
  
"I should have expected that." A second girl leaped down from the trees and landed on the other side of Subaru. She had the pale colouring and features of a Japanese and her black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her eyes, however, were hidden behind a small pair of sunglasses. She looked to be around the same age as Natsuri. "You're not one of the top onmyouji in Japan for nothing." The atmosphere grew tense as Subaru found himself caught between the two of them, his hand immediately reaching for his ofuda.  
  
"We don't want to hurt you." The second girl said, and her voice was serene, but her hand was also moving inside her jacket, and Subaru realized that both of them had similar auras, although for some reason he felt less threatened by the second, as yet unnamed girl who had just spoken.  
  
"Well…" Subaru's gaze flickered over to Natsuri at the sound of her voice and saw her lips curving into a slow smile as her hand drifted down to her belt. "Not much anyway. I'm sure Rui-chan would like to get right down to business, but I would really just like to play…" The second girl frowned disapprovingly, but Natsuri's smile only widened. It had a sharp edge to it that made it almost as disconcerting as Seishirou's smiles had once been. "You're supposed to be one of the best, but I think we can take you." At her words Subaru frowned to himself, doubting whether he would be able to withstand an attack from both of them. Dimly, he heard Rui mutter something under her breath and the ground around him exploded.  
  
Subaru easily called up a shield against her attack, but he had slightly more difficulty defending himself when Natsuri attacked at the same time, throwing ofuda at him with skill that spoke of an incredible amount of training. Subaru threw his own ofuda and soon the air was filled with shredded paper, the pieces not even settling before the combatants continued with their attack.  
  
The fight was stretching over some time, and Subaru was beginning to wonder why no one was investigating the cause for the mass destruction when he saw Natsuri call upon her shikigami, a beautiful white fox that swished its tail and bared its fangs before leaping at him, seemingly intent on ripping him apart. Nimbly he dodged it, sending his own shiki to defend against it, when a black panther leapt at him from the side, its paws outstretched and claws unsheathed. Subaru felt his stomach clench as he realized he wouldn't be able to summon his shiki in time, as the panther was directly in front of him and had…  
  
snatched the jar from his hands, taking off into the trees. Moments later the white fox had followed it and both shikigami had disappeared from view.  
  
It took a few moments for Subaru to realize that Natsuri and Rui had stopped their assault and were watching him, waiting for him to respond. A cold rage grew inside of him, and he turned on the two women, his eyes icy with his anger.  
  
"You planned all this so that you could steal his eye." His voice was soft, but its intensity gave voice to his terrible anger. Natsuri shrugged lightly and continued to smile infuriatingly, her appearance calm and unruffled.  
  
"Of course we did." She said brightly and the smile widened. "Well technically I didn't come up with the idea, but it seemed like a good one." Her eyes darted to Rui, who had moved next to her, a frown marring her forehead. "Now it gets even better, ne Rui-chan?" Rui didn't reply, but studied Natsuri for a moment, as if trying to decide something.  
  
"Why did you send your shiki after mine?" Her voice was mildly questioning and Natsuri shrugged.  
  
"Just in case." Rui's frown deepened, but she nodded and both turned back to Subaru who was staring at them, his anger beginning to show on his normally impassive face.  
  
"How dare you!" His voice took on an almost frightening intensity. "How dare you take that from me!" Natsuri stared back at him levelly, her eyes cold.  
  
"Seishirou doesn't deserve to get his wish granted if yours isn't as well." Rui's expression was less composed, and her eyes betrayed some of her indecision.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know that the eye was important to you. However, there is a lot more at stake. I could not let you accept the duty of Sakurazukamori, because others would suffer."  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Subaru snapped. "You had no right! That eye was all I had of him!"   
  
"I know." Rui said softly. "I'm sorry…"  
  
"Oh well." Natsuri cut her off. "It's too late now." She began to walk away. "Good bye Sumeragi." Rui gave her a startled look, and followed her closely. When they were out of Subaru's earshot, Rui stopped her.  
  
"Wait!" Natsuri stopped and turned to face her. "We can't just leave him alone! You know what he might do."  
  
"That's more your concern than mine." Natsuri said coldly and Rui's startled expression became one of shock.  
  
"How can you say that?" She snapped. "You can't possibly just…"  
  
"Ja ne... Rui-chan." Natsuri took out some ofuda.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I don't need to tell you, your shiki will show you just as well as I can."  
  
"I don't understand." Rui said quietly. "Tell me what you mean."  
  
"Sumeragi Subaru won't become the next Sakurazukamori." Natsuri said calmly. "I will."  
  
"What?! You can't do that! The line of the Sakurazukamori should not be continued! The position doesn't have to be filled!"  
  
"You're being blind Rui." Natsuri said. "The position has to be filled, and I'm going to fill it."  
  
"You know what taking that position means!" Rui exclaimed, an almost desperate note creeping into her voice. "If you accept the duty then we will be enemies!"  
  
"Then we already are." Natsuri's voice had a final edge to it.  
  
"How can you do this so easily…?" Rui whispered and Natsuri smiled softly.  
  
"I'll see you around, Rui-chan." Her ofuda glowed slightly and she disappeared.  
  
"Natsuri…" Rui whispered. "How could you steal the eye?"  
…  
  
Deep in a blackened dreamscape, three figures sat quietly together. One was the veritable image of a porcelain doll. Her image, split in two, the hardened, cruel dominant aspect given corporeal form as the softer, gentler side seemed to be her reflection in the water like floor of the dream.  
  
"The future has changed." The crimson lips, so often turned upwards in an evil smile were pulled into a frown, the normally satisfied smirk replaced by a look of slight confusion and annoyance. "Even I was not able to anticipate this." Her reflection pressed her small hands to the partition between them, a sorrow filled expression on her face.  
  
"Destiny is shifting." The willowy man beside her said softly. Hinoto's child like face frowned even more.  
  
"How could I not have seen this?" She looked down at her reflection, a dark expression in her eyes.  
  
"It seems as if that girl's dream is becoming a reality." Kakyou murmured softly and Hinoto glanced at him sharply.  
  
"I thought the two of them were taken care of when it was first discovered that they played an unknown role in the Final Day." She snapped angrily. "How could we have missed them?"  
  
"It seems as if they were overlooked." He replied calmly and gave her crying reflection a look of pity and sorrow.  
  
"Each will take a new place then." A strange expression flitted across her face as she continued to stare at her own counterpart who was beating her fists against the glass like surface of the dreamscape.  
  
"Yes." Kakyou murmured. "The void will be filled, as it was filled by /Kamui/."  
  
"And the result." Hinoto continued "It can no longer be seen."  
  
"Not even by one of us." Kakyou agreed and Hinoto sighed deeply.  
  
"How annoying." She shook her head and smiled evilly at the struggling image below her. "It makes no difference. All the pieces will fall into place. Destiny will continue along its path. It remains to be seen what role those two will play in the future of the Earth."  
...  
  
Kamui stared around him, dazedly realizing that he had been pulled into a dreamscape by one of the yumemi. His large violet eyes searched the darkness around him for a sign of either Hinoto or Kakyou, but soon found someone he wasn't expecting.  
  
"Hello, [Kamui]." Kamui whirled around, coming face to face with  
  
"Fuuma…" He breathed and his Twin Star came to stand directly in front of him, his golden eyes boring into Kamui's violet ones. "Why did you call me here?"  
  
"Kakyou." Fuuma replied, his voice cold. "Kakyou wanted to speak with us, so he called us both here."  
  
"And he wants to show you something important." Kakyou's voice said calmly and they both turned towards him, Kamui taking the opportunity to move away from Fuuma.  
  
When Kakyou finished telling them what was happening, both Kamui and Fuuma maintained a thoughtful silence until Fuuma finally broke it.  
  
"So the Sumeragi won't become a Chi no Ryu."  
  
"Subaru would never join you!" Fuuma smirked at the outraged expression on Kamui's face.  
  
"You obviously don't know your onmyouji friend as well as you think you do, [Kamui]." Kamui's eyes were shadowed with anger, concern, and the beginnings of doubt.  
  
"Why would he join you?! He wouldn't do that to"  
  
"To you?" Fuuma interrupted lazily. "That wasn't his concern. He wanted to grant the wish of the Sakurazukamori."  
  
"The wish of the Sakurazukamori?" Kamui asked, a slightly confused expression on his face.  
  
"To have Sumeragi replace him." Kamui opened his mouth to reply, but Kakyou interrupted quickly.  
  
"That is unimportant now. The Sumeragi will not become the Sakurazukamori. That position has been filled."  
  
"And the counterpart will be replaced as well." Fuuma said thoughtfully. Kamui's expression was agitated and his eyes were wide.  
  
"But that means that...!" Kakyou nodded.  
  
"The Sumeragi will be replaced as a Ten no Ryu."  
~  
Ten no Ryu: Dragon of Heaven  
Chi no Ryu: Dragon of Earth  
Ja ne: See you  
yumemi: Dreamseer  
  
Rui: It's bad.  
Ru: You always say that!  
Rui: It's always true.  
Ru: *pout*  
Rui: See? *points at readers* They agree with me!  
Ru: Do you? Do you really? Please tell me! *cries* I never win!  
Rui: *smirks* 


End file.
